


Addiction (Roronoa Zoro x F Listener)

by ChillGoddess



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillGoddess/pseuds/ChillGoddess
Summary: What is there to say? When you run into the crazy Straw Hat crew, you find yourself an offer to join them after you help them ward off an attack. You soon realize it's an offer you can't refuse! Someone with gorgeous green locks catches your eye, Let's have an adventure together!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. The Cut

**Author's Note:**

> (I just want to start off by saying, this is the first story I'm officially doing and I hope you guys enjoy! I was on here, reading through Zoro fanfics when I realized-- there are only maybe two or three stories that I actually enjoyed, and they were both abandoned :( So I wanted to make something I enjoyed and I feel like match Zoro's sort of-- tsundere attitude towards people, I think his stern attitude and him rarely smiling is hot, he's not really the gentle and sensitive type. Also, let's just say when he gets passionate, he gets a bit... Rough)

You slowly sit up with blurred vision and a sick feeling in your stomach. _What happened last night?_ You stay in the sitting position against the wall that you fell asleep against last night and retrieve lost memories, most of it was a void. All you remember is loud music and the blurred conversations at a bar setting. "Oh, yeah..." You say, rubbing the side of your head and opening your eyes, your head was pounding.

You glance over to your (L/R) hand and see an empty clay enclosure that reads "SAKE". You could barely make out the letters as your eyes and brain were still arising from that harsh slumber. You stand up, adjusting the large pack wrapped around your body by worn shoe strings ship knotted together. Your body can't help to shiver as you stretch with the longest yawn followed by a burp. "Ugh," you grunt "tastes like old sake..." 

You slowly begin to walk around to try and find the bar you were at last night, as your body was craving for water and the old man and his wife there we damn cool "What is it called.... oh yes! Shakky's Rip-" Your (e/c) eyes shoot open as a shoulder slams into your forehead-- or rather, the other way around. "Hey!" a stern voice calls out, setting a shiver or two down your spine. it was like ice water being poured onto you because it woke you up faster than you'd ever been before.

You quickly collected yourself and look up to see a big, stalky, large, muscular man glaring down at you "Are you listening, dumbass? Watch where you're going!" This angered you and you grumbled a little before you instinctively looked up past the daggers he's shooting at you to his green locks, it looked so soft and it took everything in you not to run your fingers through one good time, you tried not to smile at the thought and keep your angry expression; you return his tone twice as hard.

"Listen here, Aegagro! You were actually fully awake! I'm half asleep and I have a horrible hangover! I just wanna get some water so I can meditate to clear my mind because I have a shit ton of training planned today!" You snapped " I have a habit of kicking people's ass that can't empathize" you looked him up and down and returned a glare.

_He... Smiled? Ugh! What person smiles at a threat to his life?!_ Your brain fires off again as you hear his deep growl of a voice. "Do you know where we are?" You look up, a bit shocked at his question. "You don't know where you are? This place is Sabaody Ar-" You were cut off by a grunt "I know that! I mean where are we? Is this the island with that damn old man? I mean-- The ship coater?" 

Ship coater? Where have you heard that before? You were on a boat too small for the grand line's sea and it had gotten broken by one of those damn sea monsters on your way to this group of islands. You were stranded here until you could get a new boat. you start rubbing your head, _this headache is such a distraction_. The memories start flooding in, _oh yes! That was the old man at the bar's job!_ It makes you smile as well, just for a different reason.

"If you're looking for that old man--" _What was his name again? Ray? Trainee? Lee? r.. RAYLEIGH_ "Rayleigh, right? Then why are you all the way over here?" He looks around for a second, then looks back at you with an even bigger frown than what you've seen since you've met this one-eyed beast "Tch, I'm heading in that direction right now!"

"Actually, you aren't" you pull the string out of your (hair color and texture) hair and shake your head "I'm actually on my way over there, Forest locks. Follow me" You begin to walk, as you pull your hair into a messy bun, for the time being. Having hair in your face was really irritating, especially while your body was still getting over last night.

Your mind begins to drift as you subconsciously retrace your footsteps from the previous night. _Who is this guy? He's obviously not from anywhere around here, no one else on this insane island talks or acts like him, especially knowing who runs this island. Not like you had room to talk, you went to this island on your way to become a pirate, who in their right mind would do such a thing?_ "I guess that's not the point..." you mumble to yourself.

_Why was he walking in a totally different direction than the bar if he wanted to go there? Obviously, he has plans to be there because he was looking for one of the owners instead of the bar itself, so why was he so far off? This man is strange... "_ Hey!" You feel a big hand grab your shoulder and tun you around "What the hell are you mumbling about?! Woman, are you crazy?!" You glare at him and clench his hand tightly before ripping it off your arm "Very. We're almost here so just shut the fuck up and follow--"

He grabs your face as a vein approaches his right temple "You got a problem with me?! I won't go easy on you just because you're a woman!" He clenches your jaw which makes you wince and quite frankly piss you off, you reach for your leg and pull out your sharpest knife, flipping it between your fingers before putting it up to his throat, causing a drop of blood to travel down his neck and the blade. Making knives was your specialty, almost a passion of yours and this one was your perfect blade, your favorite one out of them all, and trust, you have a LOT.

He winces at the annoying sting on his thick, muscular neck and drops you. "You are crazy, you bitch!" You scoff, "Yeah, I told you, don't think to try that shit again" You turn around and smile, "Chi Chi" Waving in a come here motion, the blood slips off of his neck like a magnet to the palm of your hand, making him look at you in shock. "What the hell are you?!" he roars, clutching the helm of his blade. You laugh and drop the blood onto your tongue

"What, never heard of a devil fruit user? You weren't going the right way either, do you need a psych evaluation?" This seems to anger him as the vein on his temple invited some friends. "There's no such fruit, dumbass, don't lie to me!" You look back at him as your (e/c) lens turn black. "Then you obviously don't know shit! The Chi Chi no Mi is not in your stupid devil fruit book! it's ancient!" You snap. You turn your head and silently walk the rest of the way to Shakky's.

You immediately sober this rage right before you're fully turned around. _He... He noticed!_ Your lips began to curl uncontrollably, something about his smile sent chills down your spine. He grunted, "What's your name?" "____" you reply without another word. "I'm Roronoa Zoro, It's honestly not nice to meet you but I felt I needed your name, I've never met anyone like you, Crazy person"

_Zoro?_ You've read all about him, _Zoro's dead! plus Zoro's hair is darker and he's more skinny! He's not that masculine._ You were always interested in Roronoa Zoro, how he went from being known as the "Demon Pirate Hunter" to "The Dangerous First Mate of an Upcoming Pirate Crew" in the headlines. _How could someone just... change like that?_ "You're not Zoro. You're a cheap copy" You murmur. 

He grabs you by the collar of your slightly tattered black and (f/c) shirt as you get to the door of the bar. He leans in, talking in such a deep and quiet tone that it sent an array of chills down your spine"Then you obviously don't know shit" He mocks."Tch-" You decide to ignore him for now. You pull yourself away from his grasp and walk inside.


	2. The Greeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after chapter one ends, it's location is Shakky's rip-off bar

You yawn and open the door, Zoro following behind, and smile when you see the gramps sitting, reading the paper as he was yesterday. "Oh! Welcome back ___!" Rayleigh exclaims. He doesn't turn around from the stool he's sitting on at Shakky's Rip-Off Bar, you smile and wave "Hey old man!" plopping down at the stool next to the retired "Dark King" but he immediately stands when the moss ball emerges from the door with his smirk still stamped across his face "Oi, Rayleigh!" The smirk turns to a smile.

They smack their right forearms together as a greeting. "So you're the first to arrive, huh?" Zoro adjusts his posture and crosses his arms. "I'm the first to get here, really?" he scoffs and closes his eyes "Those guys are hopeless" he chuckles. Are they old friends are something? I mean I saw something in the papers about the straw hats and Rayleigh destroying an auction house and- wait, He's not Zoro! You convince yourself "You've gotten stronger over the last two years, Zoro" Zoro looks at you with a snobby grin, "What did I tell you?" Your face went fiery red, if you had a drink, you definitely would've spit it out hearing the word 'Zoro' leave Rayleigh's lips

He's alive? You almost admit your interest in Zoro on the walk here, after he said what you thought was a false claim. Just thinking about it made your heart race uncontrollably. You decide to quickly change the subject as you were already embarrassed enough. "Rayleigh, do you mind getting me a glass of water?" You say, making sure to face away from that stupid moss head.

"Sake for me, Rayleigh" You hear this deep request from right behind you, Zoro.... was right behind you... AHHH OH MY GSJDSH Your brain goes into a small panic as he sits right next to you. You have all of Zoro's wanted posters and stories of Zoro from the papers in a box lost somewhere in that big bag of yours now set on the floor next to you. This was way too embarrassing for him to find out! Especially after what happened outside.

Okay, The plan is, as soon as I leave this place I'm gonna take that box and bu-- "Hey, are you gonna give me the cold shoulder forever?" You hear at the back of your neck, as you had been turned away, which makes you visibly shiver. Your head immediately jerks around to face him. You almost have a heart attack when you see that you're nose to nose. You quickly push him back and growl "Hey, personal space! You ever heard of it, dumbass?!"

"You're one to call me dumb, miss 'Zoro's dead! You're a fake copy!' He can't help but burst into laughter after looking at your pouting face What is this asshole playing at? Is he doing this to me on purpose?! He was just saying it wasn't nice to meet me and now he won't leave me alone! "Fuck off... you!" You cross your arms and look away again, your mind practically begging Rayleigh to come back already 

"Oh, you don't wanna say my name, ___?" he hums, His voice had suddenly got deeper, quieter. "Maybe I can change that--" "One water for you!" Rayleigh exclaims, setting a glass of ice water in front of you. You felt like a prayer had been answered when he returned "And sake for the big man" Rayleigh chuckles, handing over the clay jug of sake to Roronoa. He picks it up, with a slight expression of annoyance, but that face soon turns into a smile as he takes a few gulps of sake before glancing at you. 

"You're not gonna drink?" he arches an eyebrow. You lift up your glass of water and slowly start sipping it, Your body's scream for water turned into a talk, then a whisper. You almost zoned out while sipping on your cold beverage as your headache slowly began to fade. That didn't last long. "I was talking about sake, you don't want any?" "I'm good on that, I told you I have a horrible hangover" Rayleigh jumped in on that remark "Yeah, she was pretty crazy last night, the bar has never been so lively" he laughs. Zoro shrugs and goes back to drinking

"Speaking of, Shanks sent a letter back" Your eyes widen like you'd been shot. You had been shot, you were riddled with bullets of excitement, nervousness, and an array of different emotions. You nervously stand up and look at Rayleigh "What did he say? Does he remember her? My mom?" "You're just gonna have to read the letter yourself, I didn't read it out of respect for your privacy, ___" 

He hands you the letter and it immediately feels like your world slows. You slowly open the envelope and pull out the letter. Why were you so nervous? it's just figuring out if your dad even remembers your mom. To see if you're just some lowly bastard or not. You begin to laugh as you tear up. Why am I starting to cry? It can't be that bad, just... You take a few slow, deep breaths and unfold the letter

"Dear ___,

How are you? Heh, I guess that's not all I should be asking. How have you been all these years? I um-- I do remember your mother. (Mother f/l name), right? I... I didn't know that she had my child, or else I never would've left for sea, you know? I feel nervous even writing this, your father was definitely a tomcat back then, haha! No, but seriously... I... I loved your mother, genuinely. I put sailing the seas first though and I can never fully forgive myself for that but I want to see you! maybe I can one day. We can talk and get to know each other. I couldn't fit on this piece of paper everything that I want to say to you, I wonder if you look more like her or myself, you know? You've been occupying my thoughts ever since I got your letter, did she really talk about me that often? I guess... I suppose we all have our own demons to face, not saying you're a demon of mine, but my choices as a lover to your mother and a father to you certainly are. I look forward to getting a letter back, or maybe, if you have a Transponder Snail we can talk a little more in-depth. I'd love to hear your voice!

Sincerely with love,

Shanks <3"

You sit back staring at the letter, every ounce of you wanted to read it a million times over. Your heart felt like it was gonna stop at any second. "I've waited my whole life" drip "for this day..." drip "this moment..." drip. Your trembling hand sets down the piece of paper. I hate crying in front of people. You frown and put your head down, your (h/c) hair falling onto your face, you felt like you wanted to just curl up and disappear. 

You didn't know what to feel, you were so happy to read that letter, to think that your father remembers everything, not only that but he wants to be a part of your life! It made you so happy, well, really, it was a plethora of emotions that you can't really understand at the moment "Oi, ___. Are you okay? What's going on? Also, what about Shanks? I need to thank him for saving my captain"

Your head shoots up to Look at the lime headed man and immediately place your hands on his shoulders and shake him. "Where is your captain? I want... no, I need to talk to him. Please!" Zoro laughs and pushes your hands off "Are you a child? Calm down" he chuckles, taking another swig of his sake "We're meeting back up here. As Rayleigh said before, they aren't here yet." He looks at you with the same stern look as always

"What is this fascination you have with shanks anyway?" You pause for a second and look up, wondering how to properly respond. He has no business knowing anything about me... but, I feel like I should tell him. He... I feel like I can trust him. You smile and grab the bottle of sake from Zoro's hand, taking a swig before giving it back "Well... He's" You chuckle for a second, thinking of everything you and your mother went through alone before she... that's beside the point. "He's my father" you smile.

Rayleigh, Shakuyaku, and Zoro all look at you with a shocked expression "FATHER?!" You burst into laughter which only causes Zoro to get angry "Shanks never had a kid, Liar!" "Do you know anything about him?" You cross your legs and rest your head on the palm of your hand "I spent two years with Dracule, I think I know enough to know Shanks does not have a kid!" You scoff and pass the letter to Zoro, not really minding the others leaning in to read as well "That's funny, cause he didn't even know he had a kid. Can you stop calling me a liar?"

Rayleigh and Shakuyaku begin talking amongst themselves, mind boggled at how someone they've known for so long as someone who has never been the type to have his own kids almost ended up settling down with somebody.

Zoro studies the letter for a few minutes, then leans against the bar with a look of disbelief "yeah, just stick with me for a while until Luffy gets here, you can ask him about shanks" He closes his eyes "I think I can put up with you for that long- agh! Watch it, woman" he rubbed his arm from the punch you gave, you could tell it didn't hurt as bad as he was acting like it was. You shoot him a smile, "I may not be able to handle you for a whole week, Zoro." you smirk and look at him "I might go crazy!"

Zoro gives you a dirty look and stands up. "C'mon, let's just go occupy ourselves for the next week or two until everyone arrives, maybe then you get out of my hair forever" he grunts. "I wouldn't wanna be in your hair in the first place, algae isn't really my thing" You follow after leaving a small bag of money

**Author's Note:**

> (That was the end of chapter one, Tell me what you think! I know it's a little short for an entire chapter but I had a lot of fun creating this! I'm not really much of a writer but I hope you enjoy and check out CHAPTER TWO: THE GREETING!)


End file.
